


brief seconds of temptation

by hecyro



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/F, Self-Indulgent, bora's the mercenary, handong's the head chief of security, inspired by an edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecyro/pseuds/hecyro
Summary: She was paid to create a distraction for the directors of the security in Corporation to divert their attention from the escaped test subject.With that in mind, she got fifteen minutes to spare -- then it diminishes to five.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 15





	brief seconds of temptation

**Author's Note:**

> incredibly self-indulgent singji because I need more tags about them
> 
> also heavily inspired by knatdreamart's cyberpunk edit  
> check it out if you haven't yet (which i'm pretty sure most of you did lol)  
> https://twitter.com/knatdreamart/status/1255111712539316225?s=20

Minji plants her modified dragunov onto the tripod support near the edge of a building's roof fort.

She took two steps back, analyzing her position before glancing at her watch, its analog showing a cracked quarter to ten in the evening as she sighed and warmed up her gloved hands with a shaky breath.

"You know, I think you shouldn't have picked this area" A voice came, husk and reassuring.

Minji ignored the remark and took a peek inside her sniper's scope. She knew better, so she stayed silent. It was dark tonight in the urban mass, so the vision she came with were overlaps of greens and statics, the flakes of an upcoming hail rendering clear sight. The winter breeze gives her the chills, and even if she did wrap herself with her best coat and heated apparel, it did no good. Either that, or the uncertainty of her bullet catching a bullseye-- even if she was considered the best among the wanted resistance-- made her go wary and dreaded. 

She glided her weapon and searched for her target: the head chief security officer; who Minji found to be discussing their next move to capture the mercenary who freed their dangerous test subject -- also the same mercenary who paid her to create a commotion in the director's meeting as of fifteen minutes from now while they use that opportunity to divert the authority's attention.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with them?" asks Minji, whose eyes were not leaving the spectated.

  
  


The unexpected guest then came close, ignoring the obvious acute demeanor of the other.

She wrapped her arms around stiff torso, and snuggled on Minji's left shoulder with a hum that lulls Minji into brief comfort, "True. But i'd rather be here with you than them"

Minji relaxes in the embrace, "Wouldn't that stain your position as the director of research and development?" 

There came a small smile around the edges of her lips, tempting the director to lay a chaste.

" _If_ they ever found out about it," She murmurs, burying her nose on the scruffed cloth around Minji's neck and sunk deeper in her lavender scent, "Besides, they let me have my way today. With Gahyeon missing, they let me shoulder its attributes as to why it should be taken back, meaning I have the time to avoid useless meetings because I focus on a different agenda apart from them"

"But doesn't that still mean you are an important piece in their gatherings?"

"Just let me have this tonight Minji," Minji felt the limbs around her midriff tighten, the head resting on her shoulder inhaling an audible fracture of a moment, "just tonight"

Minji chuckles, finally letting her guard down for a minute -- she's now counting in her mind -- and faced the needy individual, "You have your way around me, that's for sure"

"Who couldn't resist me anyway?" They crinkled a smirk.

"Yeah, who couldn't resist my Singnie," Minji pinches Siyeon's nose bridge frolicly, her teeth revealing itself with a jawbreaking grin.

"You think we can still make out in five minutes?" Siyeon instantly quirks a brow, mischief being her influence.

Minji shook her head, a bit playful when she releases a gravitational pull that made Siyeon come closer, “You don’t get to do things all of a sudden when I’m on a mission”

“Only five minutes,” Siyeon persists, nails already caressing Minji’s chin.

It was impossible at this point to disregard the heat pooling down her core, and Minji hates that she’s so weak to go against Siyeon’s wishes. Not when the opportunity is laid out in front of her.

Well, she can tell Siyeon that they can always meet again, especially when she mentioned her sudden flexible schedule after the test subject of Corporation went gone. It also means that the risk of Siyeon getting involved in head to head clashes with their conflict against the Corporation would be proven a negative.

It gives her lump of perturbation a portion of ease.

They can make time for themselves.

But then again...

“Five minutes…” Minji breathes out, mouth trembling to make a gap appear when Siyeon’s fingers rest inside it.

Siyeon was just heavily, incredibly, remarkably, so intoxicating to ignore.

“Yeah?” Siyeon whispers, leaning dangerously close near MInji’s ear, a simper forming on her lips, and with a quick mum of an approval from Minji, she takes a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
